falcondayzrpfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lost Children of Auntie Lu
Background Rain pattered against the glass of the upstairs window. Children ran down the hallway,cheering with joy, as they played tag and other childish games. Recess was in session and the children were sure to enjoy every second of it. Those were happier times. The children were carefree with their warm hearts and friendly voices. The orphanage had been around for a long time but was in a state of disrepair, the children tried to care for it but their efforts were in vain, forcing the children to leave and seek for a more appropriate location. That was the past and, to put it in the simplest of terms, the past is not the present. These days are filled with danger and uncertainty, whether it be the living dead or the people they meet. Not to mention the constant change of weather and temperature. These obstacles have proven themselves fatal to multiple children, winter brought death as summer brought life, the children were thankful for the abundance of food which was left in the facility. That food has become scarce these days, the kids rely on each other for food. Each has their own responsibilities such as farming, hunting and other useful traits. The children had their own camp in the woods, in a very secluded area that wasn't very well traveled, so not many people visited them. If anybody ever did find them they tried their hardest to either hide or just try to be nice and friendly. It was all going well and their guardian, Frankie, always supplied them with food if the crops died and if the children were good he would bring them a box of cereal. Everything was going well and the children were all very happy, somewhat shielded from all the atrocities happening outside their camp. Most of the kids learned how to use a bow and make a few things, a select few even learned how to farm. This all changed when winter hit and caught the children off guard. Winter was an enemy like no other, something that the children weren't prepared for. The children slowly died off one by one from the cold or the lack of food leaving only a select few. The 10 children left at the camp by the end ofwinter were all deeply scarred by the loss of their close friends, bringing them closer together. After winter had passed they managed to get back on their feet, starting to grow more food and they slowly regained their former strength. But their Luck soon ran out one day when a large herd of infected stumbled into their camp, hearing the falling trees and smelling the cooked meat. Before the children knew it they were surrounded by infected, all of them slowly closing in on the camp. Swiftly, Kyle and Alex decided for the children to reunite in a city to the south and they all dispersed. The children now reside in a summer camp named Ozerko, it seemed to be a secluded place. It was perfect for the children as it was hidden in plain sight, the best type of camouflage. They were around some-what familiar lands, they mapped the surrounding area all the way to Green Mountain. The children never dared to venture past the mountain, for it was off limits for them. This rule was created by the children, for the children, to keep them safe, and to keep them from being lost in the lands of Chernarus. As long as the children stayed together, they shall stay safe and happy. Goals * To establish a safe place for the children to be safe and happy * Establish a constant and dependable resource for food and water * Gain survival skills * Re-group with lost members * Simply survive and depend on each other * Fix up the camp as a whole * Maintain a steady supply of food and water * Continue to stay safe and unseen, unless absolutely necessary to venture into the outside world.ess absolutely necessary to venture into the outside world. Category:Inactive settlements Category:Settlements